poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deceptitrains capture our heroes/Field battle
This is where the Deceptitrains capture our heroes and where Thomas' death goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. Human Applejack: Okay, would anyone please explain what in tarnation was that thang'? Blythe: That thing you just saw back there is.. Blitzer: Chinook! Blythe: No, not a chinook. it is a an advanced... Blitzer: No, I mean a Chinook Helicopter! points Dead ahead! Everyone: Whoa! Terminator stops the bus, then a huge claw grabs the roof Ernie: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Dusty: LOOK OUT!! van then hits the bus as it's lifted, and Nyx is left dangling dangerously out the hole smashed by the T-1000 Nyx: WHOA!! Twilight: NYX!! bus is then lifted up off the ground Nyx: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! AAAH!! ''' Pinkie: '''HELP!! Nyx: Get me back in! Get me back in! I can't hang on forever! hoof starts slipping Twilight: No, NYX!! Nyx: her grip AAH! grabs her Brian: to the back of the bus and grabs Nyx by her tail before she falls NYX!! '''he starts slipping Vinny: Brian's feet Blythe: Vinny's feet Human Rarity: Blythe's belt Human Fluttershy: Human Rarity's belt Human Rainbow: on human Fluttershy Twilgiht: '''HELP!! HELP!! Ed: We're bein' abducted by aliens! Clam: Aliens! they pull Nyx back in Chinook copter takes them to an old ship yard Tigger: Where's it taking us?! Rabbit: An old ship yard! Piglet: Oh de-d-d-dear! chopper drops them Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the bus is caught by something, (or someone is more appropriate) Peter: What happened?! Brian: We've been caught by something! Blitzer: out the window Not something, someone! then the being gently sets the bus on the ground Scootaloo: Okay, now what? laser then cuts the bus in half Human Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?! appears Track-Archnis: Fleshlings. Patrick: something M-M-M-M-M-M. Spongebob: What is it, Patrick? Patrick: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! Spongebob & Patrick: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! MEGATRAIN!!! AAAAAH!!! Megatrain: Come here, Nyx. Nyx: does Megatrain: Closer, you remember me don't you? Nyx: No, I don't know you. Megatrain: Shut up! Nyx Nyx: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Twilight: Nyx! Nyx: on a table Ah.. Ah.. Megatrain: her Oh how I could rip your flesh. I'm gonna kill you, slowly, and painfully. Evil Jimmy: Hey, doc. Jimmy: Leaping Laptons! It's my evil clone! Evil Jimmy: Long time, no see. Goddard, examine this young filly. But very carefully, we don't wanna harm any info she has. Evil Goddard: barks Goddard then goes up to the table and exams Nyx Evil Goddard: out a tiny drone and it goes into her ear Nyx: Uh, that is so gross! drone comes out the symbols are projected out through Nyx's horn Megatrain: Ah, there they are. Nyx: The symbols I've been seeing in my head. Megatrain: These symbols lead to the source. Evil Goddard: "We need her brain" Nyx: Brain? What is he talkng about?! Megatrain: There's something is your mind. Something we need. Nyx: Really? Princess Chaos: Yes. We must remove it! Nyx: I know you're angry, right. Princess Chaos: out her dagger Normally I'd do this with hearts, but this is the only time, I may ever do a brain! Nyx: NO! WAIT! Thomas and the engines came in Thomas: Get them all! Nyx: up and runs, then the Terminator grabs her Mike: Go, go, go! Sully: Come on! Thomas: up and fires at Megatrain then he takes out one of his shotguns and fires a big shot on his chest Megatrain: out a window Thomas: Nyx! transforms, then the Terminator and Nyx hop on Mike: Go, go, go! then races away from the ship yard and then starts driving into a feild Nyx: He's coming! Megatrain: and tackles Thomas Thomas: Hide, Nyx! 2 tumble over and begin to battle Thomas: WEAK!! a boulder at Megatrain Puny! Waste of metal! his energy sword Scapeyard, junk! Megatrain: Deceptitrains! and 2 more Deceptitrains arrive Track-Archins: Come here, foal! Terminator: Go! run while Track is chasing them, then Megatrain chases them Thomas: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts